Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-43463998-20191112192456/@comment-36515094-20191112202241
"yes, including pierceid because the council is just straight wrong on their choice to drop her)" Did you even read the message as to why we dropped her? If she faces a monster that is immune to CDA then, she is way less effective than she could be. Also, she can't really deal with Area Dodge either. She has her single possession skill, but Taunt, which is meta, counters that, so she still struggles. She is pretty easily denied as well since she is only immune possession, while most top monsters are immune to more deny skills. "his trait literally just blind immunity without the total blind immunity, and he CANNOT DEAL WITH AREA DODGERS AT ALL." Its not lol. It's Team True Vision. Meaning he is immune to bilnd, daze, sunburn, and any other accuracy debuff. Nobody really is immune to Total Blind anyway, but so many monsters have support moves that they don't need to Total Blind. You are overrating Total Blind. He doesn't need to deal with Area Dodgers, since he is usually paired up with a mega Taunt Monster. He can deny 2 monsters then the Area Dodge monster is the only one left. The Area Dodge monster won't be able to take out his whole team by himself when his allies are denied. "With the rising amount of Area Dodge monsters, every good denier should be able to deal with them, hell, even S RANK DENIERS CAN DEAL WITH THEM, but if Sherry wants to be useful against Area Dodgers, he either loses his Great Dispel gimmick, or he loses his Wobble (Wobbling is hwo many turns a denier can stop an enemy team from moving)." Hey guess what, Pierceid can't really deal with them either! And she should be OP-? He doesn't have to lose Great Dispel or his other denying skill because as mentioned before, he doesn't really need to deal with the Area Dodge monster. "In short, drop Sherry to where he belongs, and raise Pierceid back up to where she belongs." They are currently where they belong. "his single target CDA gets rid of either his gommock or his wobble, both of which are neccessary for a denier. And I will admit that True Vision is broken, but Pierceid gives herself True Vision, and Ragnarok has True Vision, and they both deserve OP-. He is broken, but he has some glaring flaws that should not be overlooked in his ranking, and those falws should add up to him being put into OP-" He can get rid of 1 of his other skills and keep Great Dispel, Random Spellbook, and his AoE CDA skill. So he doesn't have to lose his "wobble". Pierceid's True Vision can get PER'd, while Sherezar's can't. Pierceid also has glaring flaws keeping her from OP-. "Yes, Pumpseed is better, but the ouncil doesn't want to give him OP because of the merit of him being P2W" Nice assumption, but too bad it's wrong. The reason that people in the council voted OP- is not because of him being P2W. You can see the comment made by Guil for that. If it seems like I'm being toxic, its because you're bashing the council, so I'm gonna defend it. Also, as a side note, I'm someone that owns a Warmaster Sherezar, so I can basically pick apart anything you say to signify a drop and show why he doesn't need a drop. So, this is an argument that you won't win